Derrick Thatcher
Daniel Erickson, or Derrick, is a soldier within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a member of Alliance Battalion, he is one of the Captains in charge of the special division known as the Berserkers. Personality Derrick is a kind and often jovial individual, usually making jokes and messing around with others. Even with those of other races he doesn't show himself any differently. Having a close and almost antagonistic relationship with Draga Wolfheart, a orc shaman ten years his junior. He also has a close relationship with his fellow warriors such as Shirkan and Matt Ironwall. Appearance Derrick has a very young face, often being mistaken as a teenager for his cute appearance as some call it. He had short brown hair and a clean face. Light green eyes and a strong jaw line, with no signs of a beard. He stand around six feet four inches in height. Broad shoulders and chest, well muscled and lightly tanned. History Derrick was born on Azeroth one year after the end of the Third War and the Battle of Mount Hyjal. His father was a Captain in the Stormwind Guard, after he was born his Father was killed in service in a skirmish in the Burning Steppes holding off Blackrock orcs. He was raised by his mother until he was sixteen and joined the Alliance Guard. By this time he was already part of the Army of the Light. After three years under the tutor ledge of a senior officer and became a Sergent on his twentieth birthday. Over the next six years he earned fame and recognition for his skills in leadership and swordsmanship that he eventually became a Captain of his own unit of special warriors. Known as Bererkers, a force dedicated to utilizing large weapons, in both hands. Plot Derrick meets with Draga in the dining hall when she goes for Breakfast, he quickly greeted her and made a few jokes. Later he was met with Mairne and told to go about his duties, as well as not to antagonize his apprentice. Derrick at a latter date met with Shirkan for lunch, there he spoke of the world below. Derrick attended a meeting regarding the invasion of the Soul Society. Equipment Weapons: Derrick wields two swords on his back. Grimmur, the Savage: A large silver and black sword that is jagged and misshapen. It has many different ornamentation upon it and is quite gruesome looking. Visage of War: A large claymore of silver that had the image of a single ram over two chevrons. Armor: Ruthless Captain Plated Armor: Derrick wears solid black armor with jagged and often odd looking plates, along it are spikes and thorns. He also wears a small cloak on his back that is blue in color. Skills and Abilities Master Swordsman: Derrick is an accomplished swordsman, capable of wielding two swords or large size and weight with skill and finesse that defies their size and even his own. Enhanced Strength: He has shown to possess a great deal of strength, capable of lifting and wielding weapons that are far more heavier and larger than conventional weaponry. A two meter long claymore in either hand. Rider: Derrick has some skill in riding, both ground and aerial creatures. Leadership Skills: Derrick is the leader of the Berserkers, an elite group of warriors that specialize in brutal but effective fighting means that involve using large weaponry. Trivia Derrick is an original Character made by Jimmyjamster728.